Hollow roller bearings have heretofore been employed successfully in carrying radial loads. Superior load carrying capability, stiffness and running accuracy have been achieved in relation particularly to the similar characteristics of solid roller bearings.
The following U.S. patents are indicative of the state of the art in this area:
______________________________________ Title Inventor ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,071 Method of Forming Willard L. Bowen a Roller Bearing of Superior Runout Characteristics U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,693 Full Complement Willard L. Bowen Bearing Having Preloaded Hollow Rollers U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,380 Roller Bearing of Willard L. Bowen Superior Runout Characteristics U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,914 Hollow Roller Willard L. Bowen Tapered Bearing ______________________________________
U.S. patent application entitled HOLLOW ROLLER BEARING AND METHOD OF MAKING AND MOUNTING SAME filed Dec. 11, 1990; Ser. No. 625,883, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,877 is also relevant in disclosing an improved hollow roller bearing assembly and method, and is incorporated herein by reference.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved hollow roller bearing assembly for both radial and axial loads and which exhibits superior radial and axial stiffness and running accuracy in relation to prior art bearings.